


forever in your heart

by ShanElinKerry



Series: Dalton Big Bang [1]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Big Bang, Fantasy AU, LotR AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanElinKerry/pseuds/ShanElinKerry
Summary: the Age of Men grows nearer and destiny is looming
Relationships: Charles Amos/Justin Bancroft
Series: Dalton Big Bang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822516
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	forever in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Lord of the Rings and playing right into my romantic lil heart. For week 2 day 1 of the Dalton Big Bang, Fantasy AU. Shout out to J for the quick beta read!

The Age of Men is coming. Charlie can feel it in his bones, in his soul. He’s reluctant to acknowledge the feeling, that his time on this earth is reaching its end, but the feeling is there nonetheless. It grows with each day and Charlie continues ignoring it. It’s selfish, but he doesn’t want to leave this place just yet. Not while Justin still walks the earth. 

The others shake their heads at Charlie and Justin, still roaming and adventuring and ignoring what is to come. They know the same truth Charlie knows, that the Age of Men is coming and soon Justin will be called away from Windsor, back to his home and his duty, and he and Charlie will have to part. 

They say Charlie is fooling himself, continuing to go on these trips with Justin, that he’s only putting off the inevitable separation and making it harder on himself. Charlie shrugs this all off, he knows his time with Justin is limited. Justin isn’t an elf, he won’t live forever. And the elves are starting to fade. Soon they’ll start leaving this earth and venturing off to the undying lands. Charlie, as much as he knows it’s coming, wants to put it off for as long as possible. 

“Mate, you okay?” Justin’s question pulls Charlie out of his thoughts. He smiles and nods, and they continue on walking towards the stables. “I was asking you why we haven’t seen Ryan around, is he off visiting someone?”

Charlie makes a noise, stalling while he tries to figure out how to explain this to Justin. He doesn’t want to worry Justin and certainly doesn’t want to lose him but the truth and future are staring them in the face. The clock is truly ticking for once in Charlie’s immortal life. 

“Ryan’s uhm...indisposed,” Charlie says, completely unconvincingly. Justin looks at Charlie sideways, his brow furrowed. 

“Indisposed?” 

“Mhm. Indisposed. Unable to be seen or bothered for a long period of time.”

“Charlie, what aren’t you telling me?” Justin asks, an anxious edge to his voice. He knows the stories and prophecies, that one day the elves will journey to the undying lands. He’s put off thinking about it for most of his life. Ever since he met Charlie in Windsor honestly. Justin can’t imagine his life without Charlie and has put off many a thought of the future in order to focus on his adventures and times with Charlie. Not that Justin would admit that. It’s foolish to fall in love with an elf. Especially as a mortal. Even if he is the heir to the throne of Hanover and from a line of Men with extraordinarily long life, falling in love with an elf is an extremely foolish thing to do. Over time he will get older and eventually die, while Charlie will live on forever and unchanging.

Charlie hesitates, he doesn’t want to worry Justin but he can’t lie to him either. It’s a precarious situation, much like their entire friendship has been. To fall in love with a mortal, it means nothing but heartbreak for an elf. Mortals die, and their lives pass quickly for someone with no natural death like an elf. Even Justin’s life, extended as it will be, will pass quickly for Charlie. And when his time comes, Charlie will venture to the undying lands not pass away to whatever place awaits Justin after his death. There will always be a ticking clock on their time together. 

“Justin, Ryan’s not coming back to Windsor,” Charlie sighs, “there’s a changing in the winds and the time of elves is coming to a close. Ryan…he knew his time here was over and he sailed to the undying lands. Others are preparing for the journey. There’s a shadow coming and soon there will be a large shift in the world.”

They reach the stables then, each going to his horse to prepare for their ride. Justin mulls over what Charlie said as he brushes Thor’s mane and gets his tack on. 

“Charlie, I’ve felt the changing in the winds. I know it’s coming but, do you need to sail soon? I still have my own journey ahead and I cannot complete it without you,” Justin confesses, his words getting dangerously close to the truth he wants to share.

Charlie goes to Justin and clasps his shoulder, “I’m not leaving yet Justin. I can’t bear to,” he swallows before continuing, “you have my sword and bow, for however long you need them.” 

“Just your sword and bow?” Justin asks, his eyebrow arched. “What about your heart, your companionship?” 

“Justin...of course you have that as well.” 

They stand there for a moment, eyes meeting and searching for the truth in their words. Justin sees what Charlie’s telling him, communicating through his eyes and it gives him the courage to lean forward and kiss him. 

They kiss for a few moments before Charlie pulls back, smirking at Justin. “So, is that why you’re concerned about the changing in the winds and the looming Age of Men?” 

“You expect me to be King of Hanover one day without a partner by my side? Are you mental?” 

Charlie laughs, burying his face into Justin’s shoulder. It’s a very rare thing, for an elf to give up their immortality. But for Charlie, it's no question. For many years now it’s not been a question. He loves Justin, and for as long as he needs him he will stay by Justin’s side. 

“Never Justin, never.”

“Good. No matter what happens, you’re in my heart forever. Nothing can change that now.” Justin kisses Charlie again, leans back smiling. There’s still his destiny ahead, a throne to reclaim and a shadow to beat, but with Charlie by his side it might be an easier task.


End file.
